


If They Don't Know Your Worth, Tell 'Em You're My Girl

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/F, Finale? What Finale?, date fic, second half of episode 10? I don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: What if they were on a date and they never crashed? (WHERE WERE THEY GOING MISHA?)
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 22
Kudos: 148





	If They Don't Know Your Worth, Tell 'Em You're My Girl

Christina’s nervous at the restaurant–she has grown quiet since they arrived despite the easy flowing conversation in the car earlier. Her usual confidence is tampered down by their surroundings; the dimly lit private table, the jazz piano playing “I’ll Be Seeing You”. These are all things she quested, it was all carefully thought out, way before she’d even asked Ruby, but somehow actually being here now adds another layer of pressure to get it just right. 

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” She had asked in passing as Ruby was on her way out that morning.

Ruby had been taken aback by the request, but there was a smile and a curt nod as she held onto the doorknob, and then an easy enough, “Sure. See you later.”

And now, they’re here, and Ruby’s wearing a beautiful dress, and for all intents and purposes, this is a date, which should be fine. Christina’s done dates before. Only before, they didn’t feel like they had so much weighing on them. 

She’s fidgeting with her napkin, lost in thoughts of catastrophic outcomes to this night when she feels Ruby’s hand atop hers. Her eyes dart over to meet Ruby’s.

“Breathe,” she tells her, smiling warmly as she gives her hand a little squeeze. “I’ve never been here before. What wine is good?” 

Christina snaps out of it, if only momentarily, and motions the waiter over. “I’ll get us a bottle.” 

***************

“What do you want?” Ruby asks as Christina tops off their drinks. “I mean beyond immortality. You ask me what I want all the time, but what about you? What do you want with me?” 

Glancing up at her, Christina shrugs as she places the bottle back in the ice bucket. 

“Whatever you’re willing to give me.” 

Ruby rolls her eyes and lifts her glass up to her lips. “That’s such a non-answer.” 

“Alright. I just want,” Christina pauses, searching for the right words. “Your time. I want -- more meals with you. I want to buy you things, teach you things. I want to travel with you. Everywhere. I want…” she trails off, her eyes falling upon Ruby’s lips as she absentmindedly licks her own and inhales deeply. 

When her gaze finds Ruby’s again, there’s a knowing expression in them, like they’re having the same thought and Christina’s taken by the deliberate way Ruby’s suddenly breathing. She wonders if she too is thinking about the last time Christina was inside her. Christina is now overwhelmed by the memory of it, of Ruby’s lips against her own, of the sounds she makes when she comes. It’s been a while since the last time they were together and now she’s very much aware of it.

Their food arrives then, breaking the tension for a moment, but Christina doesn’t miss the way Ruby chases it with more wine, briefly touching her chest as if to calm herself.

Conversation flows more easily while they eat, but once in a while, Christina catches Ruby’s eyes drifting down to her hands, or lingering on her lips whenever she takes a bite.

“I have a confession to make,” Christina says, cutting through a quiet moment of watching Ruby watch the band play.

“What’s that?” 

“That night at the bar? It was the first time we met, but it wasn’t the first time I saw you.” 

Ruby sits back, listening intently. 

“I first saw you at that block party.”

“The night Leti came back?” Ruby asks, raising her glass for a sip.

Nodding, Christina leans forward. “I heard Atticus was back and I wanted to see for myself–anyway, I saw you on that stage. You were wearing a blue dress.” 

She smiles, thinking fondly of the moment.

“And I could not take my eyes off you. I watched you from beginning to end, until I lost you in the crowd, and I thought,  _ ‘that is the best distraction I’ll ever meet’ _ ”

Ruby laughs at that, but she’s...affected somehow. She averts her eyes and shakes her head before knocking back what’s left in her glass. Christina hasn’t been able to take her eyes off her since that night, and it’s no different now. 

“You look beautiful tonight, by the way. Thank you for letting me take you out.”

The waiter arrives with another pair of menus but their eye contact never breaks. 

“Can I interest you ladies in a peruse over the dessert menu?” 

Christina motions at Ruby. “Whatever she likes.”

“I’m good,” Ruby replies. 

“Just the check then,” Christina says, briefly acknowledging the waiter before returning her attention to her date. 

They step out into the warm summer night and briefly, while they wait for the valet to bring the car around, Christina feels Ruby’s hand graze hers. They stand under the streetlight, and Christina can’t ignore how easy it would be to just lean forward and kiss Ruby. The way Ruby’s leaning into her before catching herself tells her she’s thinking the same thing. Christina’s heart hammers in her chest at the promise of it as she opens the car door open for her. 

While on the road, Ruby finds some station she likes and they share a smile as Christina drives them home, and it’s easy then. It’s easy when Ruby takes her hand and holds it the entire way. They don’t talk much, but there’s a levity to driving in companionable silence with the windows rolled down and the radio on. Christina has a fleeting thought about Christmas, and taking Ruby to pick out a tree, a big one. It’s maybe presumptuous of her to think they’ll be in the right place for that by the time Christmas rolls around, but then again, it doesn’t feel so ludicrous. 

Her nerves begin to flutter in her stomach again when they pull up to the house. The neighborhood is quiet, dark, people having turned in for the night, and their steps are loud as they make their way up to the front door. 

They hover in the foyer once they step inside. Christina eyes the staircase and wonders, really wonders what comes next. 

“Would you like another drink?” She asks. “A night cap?”

Ruby bites her lip as she takes a step closer to Christina, eyes dropping to her mouth as she shakes her head and says, “Nope,” the “p” popping as her hand lands on Christina’s hip. 

Christina waits, fighting every urge in her body to take Ruby right there in the foyer. They’ve done that before, it’s not like Ruby hated it, but she wants to give her space to make every first move, lest she spook her away. 

Ruby’s lips land softly on her cheek, then slide swiftly over to kiss the corner of her mouth and Christina’s breath hitches quietly, hands balled to fists at her sides to keep from reaching out. Their noses graze first, then their chests as Ruby comes closer still, her lips parting before she presses them to Christina’s, exhaling against her cheek as Christina finally holds her waist and pulls her firmly in. 

With their next inhale, their kiss progresses to open mouths, tongues touching, hesitant at first, probing, and then slow and deliberate, mind numbing deep, languid kissing that has them swiftly clinging to each other before gradually parting. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” Ruby says, a smile on her face as she leads Christina by the hand, stealing a glance over her shoulder when they’re about halfway up the stairs.

Christina’s breath is caught in her throat and she tugs at Ruby’s hand, stopping her there so she can take the three steps up to catch up to her and then captures her lips again, pushing her up against the banister with one hand around her waist and the other carefully cradling her neck. 

When their kiss breaks again, the words fall clumsily out of her when she says, “You are...so fucking exquisite.” 

Ruby’s breath hitches at that before she closes the space between them again for one more lingering kiss before pulling Christina the rest of the way to the bedroom. 

They kiss in the dark when they get there. Ruby’s lips are as soft as always, her tongue as sweet as Christina remembers, only this time it’s her she’s kissing, in her body, and it’s a whole new discovery of sensations–she makes sure to keep her hands at Ruby’s waist even as Ruby’s arms circle Christina’s neck and she’s pressing her body to her in a very distracting way. She’s so distracted in fact, that she doesn’t quite register that she’s moving until the backs of her legs hit the edge of the bed and she lets Ruby push her down to sit before moving to straddle her lap. The position brings Christina to eye level to Ruby’s chest and she can’t help but stare longingly at it as she pulls her closer.

Ruby kisses her once and then says, “You can touch them,” and then kisses her again. 

“I want to respect your boundaries,” Christina replies, feeling her entire body nearly vibrate at the sound of Ruby moaning softly against her lips as she arches against her. 

“I don’t want you to respect me right now,” Ruby husks, catching Christina lip with her teeth as she pulls her hands from her waist and places them on her breasts, holding them there and moaning again when Christina kneads them firmly.

Now, Christina allows herself more freedom, licking at Ruby’s mouth, tugging her bottom lip and then leaning in to kiss her deeper as she gets her fill with her hands, eventually dragging her lips down Ruby’s neck. 

Ruby sighs when Christina licks at her pulse point and asks, “Can I confess something too?”

“What?” Christina replies, nipping at Ruby’s collarbone before her eyes fall on her breasts again and she pinches her nipples through her dress, softly at first, enjoying the way Ruby grinds down at that. 

“Ever since I saw who you really are,” Ruby starts tracing Christina’s cheek with her index finger, dipping into her chin dimple, “I’ve been wondering what it would be like to be inside you. I think about it a lot, when I’m here in this room, alone at night.” 

Christina’s lips part and she meets Ruby’s heated gaze just as a finger slips between her lips Christina doesn’t hesitate to suck it right into her mouth, growing wetter by the second as it moves slowly into her mouth and she licks it thoroughly while Ruby watches her, entranced, her breathing quickening as she pumps her finger slowly, fucking Christina’s mouth with it a moment longer before replacing her finger with her mouth. 

“What do you want?” Christina pants between kisses. “Tell me what you want.” 

Ruby sighs as Christina’s mouth trails down her chest and then bites at the swell of her right breast. 

“I want to fuck you,” Ruby groans, hands quickly undoing the front buttons of Chrisitna’s top before she pushes it down and off her shoulders, Christina taking over from there to toss it aside.

Much to her disappointment, Ruby climbs off her lap, but the disappointment doesn’t last very long as Ruby leans over and, with a hand on the back of Christina’s head, kisses her roughly, claiming her mouth, and Christina wants to say, “Yes, take whatever you want.” 

Ruby’s smiling when she breaks their kiss, enjoying the way Christina’s lips chase hers. She then nudges her knees apart with her own. 

“Take off your pants and scoot back,” she instructs and Christina is quick to obey, shoving her pants and underwear off as soon as they're unbuttoned before kicking them off along with her shoes. 

Ruby follows her onto the bed, and Christina’s never seen anything more beautiful than Ruby crawling between her legs. It’s topped only by the image of Ruby kissing her way from her knee, down her inner thigh, pausing only to say, “You tell me if I’m doing something wrong.” 

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” Christina breathes, biting her lip as Ruby’s head dips and then her mouth, her beautiful fucking mouth, is kissing her, and then tasting her and Christina lets out a choked sob. 

It’s been mere seconds, and she’s already embarrassingly close. 

Ruby, as it turns out, needs no guidance whatsoever. She laps at Christina like she’s been wanting to do it forever, her tongue dipping inside her and all around her, stimulating every possible nerve ending exactly right and it’s only moments before Christina’s back arches and a delicious orgasm rolls through her as Ruby wraps her lips around her clit, tongue swirling around the sensitized nub until Christina’s sobbing obscenities at ceiling, limbs shaking. 

But Ruby doesn’t seem to be done with her yet. Before Christina can catch her breath, she’s looming over her as she slips three fingers inside her, watching Christina’s reaction as she waits for her muscles to settle around her fingers, stretching her perfectly.

“You okay?” Ruby asks, her lips still wet with Christina’s release and Christina wants so desperately to kiss them.

Christina nods, gasping at the wiggle Ruby gives her fingers inside her, making Christina’s walls pulsate around them. 

“Good girl,” Ruby says, and Christina can’t help the whimper that escapes her then. 

Ruby begins to pump her fingers slowly, in and out, in and out, working Christina back up within seconds. She’s got her panting and writhing and meeting her thrusts, breathing her name as a second release winds around her midsection, twisting like a rope threatening to snap, all the while Ruby watches, captivated by the approach of Christina’s breaking point. 

Christina sees Ruby’s eyes close slowly, hears her moan softly and then the rope snaps and she sees lights behind her eyes, neck and back arched as she comes a second time with Ruby sheathed deep inside her. 

Christina holds Ruby’s hand there through the aftershocks of it, meeting her lips with a hunger she had been restraining as the trembling subsides. 

A grunt escapes her when Ruby removes her fingers and her brow furrows in renewed arousal when Ruby brings them up to her own mouth, licking them clean before lowering her head, offering a kiss that Christina takes greedily, licking every bit of herself off Ruby’s tongue as she rolls her onto her back, hands sliding up her dress for her underwear which she locates quickly and then tugs off before kneeling between her legs, pulling her up to sit so she can reach behind her and undo the zipper in the back. 

There’s a minor struggle that sends them into a fit of giggles before Christina finally gets Ruby’s dress off, and they’re still laughing sporadically as she slips between her legs, grinding her hips into Ruby as their lips meet again.

Ruby groans, wrapping her legs around Christina as slim hips roll and grind down against her, getting the sweetest sounds out of her. Somewhere between kissing her neck and ridding her of her bra, Christina hears Ruby breathe her name and she drags her lips up again to suck her earlobe into her mouth before requesting, “Say it again. Say my name again.” 

“Mmm,” Ruby moans, raking her nails down Christina’s back. “So good, Christina.” 

It’s pathetic how good it feels to hear her name. It’s even more pathetic how wet it makes her, but it does. And Christina goes with it because the only thing that feels better is making Ruby make that noise again, so she wraps her lips around one nipple, sucking and licking while her hand pays equal attention to the other and then switching until Ruby’s hand fists into her hair and roughly pulls her back up to kiss her. Its’ filthy the way she kisses her, all tongue and teeth. 

Christina moves to lift herself off Ruby but Ruby stops her, leaving her astride one shapely thigh, while one of her own legs remains between Ruby’s, and Christina nearly comes all over again when Ruby begins to grind her pussy against her. 

“Don’t move,” she says.

“Fuck,” Christina groans and kisses her again, getting two solid kisses in before Ruby gasps and then grits her teeth as she comes unexpectedly, eyes shut tightly, her body stilling and then releasing with a keening moan as she rides her release on Christina’s thigh. 

“I want you inside me,” she pants afterwards, lips grazing Christina’s when she speaks. She promptly kisses her before rolling onto her side, pulling a knee up, her ass up in the air as she looks over her shoulder. “Now.” 

Christina’s mouth runs dry at the sight and she would be touching herself if she weren’t desperate to do what Ruby is demanding. 

Positioning herself behind her, she slides her palm down Ruby’s back as she kisses her shoulder, giving her ass a squeeze before her fingers find her center, still wet and pulsating as she slips two fingers inside her. Ruby’s head drops forward, her moans muffled by the pillow she’s gripping as Christina fucks her. She’s impossibly wet, and the way she milks her fingers makes Christina’s head swim so she drops her forehead against the small of Ruby’s back, breathing her sweet scent–she feels Ruby back into her hand the harder she fucks her, her moans evolving to full on cries the neighbors will complain about later and the thought of it only urges Christina on. She drags her fingers out slowly and then pushes them inside, over and over again, and then faster, the action causing the most deliciously lewd sounds along with Ruby’s little moans of pleasure. 

“Yeah, so good,” she hears her say. “Don’t stop.” 

Christina feels as if she’s on fire, and she continues to fuck Ruby until she gushes, beyond that she’s trembling intensely, her face buried in the pillow as it dissipates.

Christina rubs soothing circles on her back and kisses her shoulders to ease her back down, waiting patiently for Ruby to eventually turn slowly over to pull the comforter over their bodies. 

Ruby snuggles right into Christina’s arms with a happy hum as she presses a kiss to her chest. 

“I’m glad we did that,” she says once her breathing has returned back to normal. 

Christina laughs softly. “I am very glad we did that.” 

“What if you waited to cast your spell?” 

Christina stiffens.

“What?” 

Ruby lifts her head off Christina’s chest.

“What if we went away for a little while? Just you and me. All this death in the air, I just -- I have a bad feeling. And I...don’t want you to get hurt. Not when we’re just getting started.” 

Christina searches Ruby’s face for any sort of sign that something is off, but there’s only genuine concern, and she considers that maybe, if she plays her cards right, she can have everything she’s ever wanted and beyond. Because what good is immortality if she’s alone? Surely she can wait a little longer. In the meantime, maybe she can figure out a way to share forever with Ruby. 

She smiles up at Ruby and says, “I’d love to fuck you in Paris.” 

Ruby lights up at that and she bites her lip before replying, “I’ve never been to France.” 

“Then we will go to France.” 

Ruby kisses her soundly on the lips, and then on her cheek, staying close as she whispers, “If you go get us a drink, I will run us a bath and you can fuck me in the tub.” 

As she climbs out of bed, Christina replies, “This is the best night ever.” 

She’s planning already and as she secures her belt around her robe while exiting the bedroom, she thinks maybe Paris for a month, followed by Italy, and maybe Greece. She’s dying to see Ruby bask naked in the sun. She’s never been so happy to have her plans stalled in her life, and guesses maybe her priorities have been rearranged for the time being.


End file.
